


Gibbs/Allison Series:Spring has Sprung

by Mchakotayparis



Series: Gibbs/Allison Series [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchakotayparis/pseuds/Mchakotayparis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don’t read.  Any and all mistakes are mine.</p><p>This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places”, “Now it’s My Turn”, “Second Daddy”, “Choosing Between Old & New”, “Let Your Love Shine Through”, “Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler”, “Year of the Sheep” & “Your Green is Showing”.</p><p>This is how our little family celebrates the Spring Equinox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gibbs/Allison Series:Spring has Sprung

Gibbs/Allison Series  
Spring has Sprung

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Since the actual first day of Spring was on a Friday Gibbs and Tobias planned to have the family come over that weekend and have the celebration then. Everyone agreed so it was planned for them to meet over at Ali, Tobias & Gibbs' house around eight o' clock that way they could still do the usual weekend chores then start on the actual work for the spring celebration. 

Since Ali wanted to plant spring annuals in all the flower beds and start the spring/summer garden Tobias had suggested that everyone go with them to the store and participate in buying the flowers and things that was need. 

So at seven thirty on Saturday Gibbs went into to wake Ali while Tobias made the coffee, as Gibbs entered Ali's room he saw that she was just waking up.

“Morning Baby Girl, are you ready to have your spring celebration?” asked Gibbs as he gently pulled the pacifier out of her mouth and kissed her forehead.

“I am Daddy, are you sure everyone said they could come over?” asked Ali as she stretched then settled as Gibbs began to change her. When he was finished he stood up and went to throw away her wet diaper while Ali climbed out of bed.

“Everyone said to tell you that they would be her with bells on, even Mrs. McDonald is coming down to help with the garden and flowers” said Gibbs as he watched Ali trying to pick out her clothes. When he noticed that she was reaching for one of her sundress Gibbs gently reminded her “Now remember we have to do our weekend chores first so don't wear something to nice since you're probably going to get dirty”

“Thanks for reminding me Daddy” said Ali as she reached for her blue jeans and an old FBI tee-shirt of Tobias'.

As Ali dressed Gibbs went back into the hall just in time to meet Tobias coming up with their usual morning cups of coffee

“Ali awake?” asked Tobias as he handed Gibbs his cup  
“Yep, just getting dressed now, are you sure about all of us going to Home Depot to get the flowers. Wouldn't it be better if we split the chores and half of us went while the other half did the chores?” asked Gibbs.

When Tobias had first suggested that everyone go with them to Home Depot to get the flowers he thought it was a wonderful idea. Ali on a shopping spree was a sight to see but the more he thought about it the more he wondered if it was such a good idea. Earlier in the year they'd had a few bad experiences with people when they all went out with Ali. Several people had made some very crude comments which Ali had overhead and since then they'd been a little leery about taking her out in large public places.

“Come on Jethro, you know we can't help what people say or think but we can not let it rule Ali's life. If some people don't except or understand our situation then that's their problem not ours. You know Ali deserves the childhood she never got and we promised that we would do everything in our power to help her achieve that”

“Your right Tobias, I just don't want her to get upset like she was last time if she runs into some idiot that says something hurtful to her”

“You know that can't be helped Jethro, but with all of us there the likelihood is slim. Especially if several of us are wearing our guns and badges” said Tobias with a smile as he started to pull Gibbs into his arms.

As it turned out that since that incident not only had Tobias and Gibbs started wearing their guns and badges when they went out with Ali but so did the rest of the family. So with not only himself and Tobias armed but Tim, Ziva, and Tony as well the likelihood of another incident was reduced greatly.

At that moment Ali came bouncing out of her room wearing and old pair of blue jeans, one of Tobias' older FBI tee-shirts and her navy tennis shoes.

“I'm ready Daddy, when is everyone coming over?” asked Ali as she bounced over to the two men as they quickly pulled apart.

“They should be here by eight o' clock. Do you want to start breakfast before they get here or wait?” asked Tobias as he gently kissed her head.

“I think I'd like to start before they get here, can we have waffles please?” asked Ali as she looked at both men.

She knew that their Saturday breakfast's were usually a big deal and they always made something sort of special when the whole family came over.

“I think we can arrange that Princess, but remember the waffle iron gets very hot so be careful” reminded Tobias as he looked at Ali. 

The last time they'd made waffles she'd gotten so excited that she ended up burning her hand and arm and they ended up taking her to see Doctor Evanson when they'd started to blistering. Since then Ali had been very cautious around the waffle iron not even asking for them except when they went out.

“I'll remember Papa” promised Ali as she kissed each man then bounced off to the kitchen to start getting things ready.

By eight o' clock everyone was there and the younger generation took over cooking breakfast with Abby and Ziva helping Ali use the waffle iron. By eighty thirty breakfast was ready and Ali and Abby called everyone to the table. As usual breakfast was a joyful and talkative time where Ali caught up with what everyone had been doing since the last time they'd been over.

Just after their St. Patrick's Day celebration Gibbs' team had caught a case she'd been afraid that they weren't going to be able to come for her spring celebration but even though they were all busy they made sure they were free on Saturday for Ali. Most of her holiday celebrations were just like their Saturday or Sunday time anyway with the exception of the decorations and special food. And each and everyone made a concerted effort to spend as much time with Ali as their work allowed. Even Jackie and Leon Vance had been over for most of the holiday celebrations and a few of the weekend events.

By nine o' clock breakfast was eaten and the kitchen cleaned so as Gibbs and Tobias divided up the household chores among Ali and the younger generation he had to smile as he watched Ali bounce into the spare bedroom to go through her things stored there. In the years since that room was needed as a bedroom it had accumulated a lot of junk and Gibbs and Tobias wanted Ali to go through it and see what could be thrown away or sent to charity.

By ten thirty all the chores were done and everyone waited as Tobias and Gibbs took Ali upstairs and changed and redressed her for their trip to Home Depot. A few minutes later Ali came bouncing downstairs wearing one of her spring sundress and tennis shoes with a matching bow in her hair.

“Oh Ali, you look beautiful” exclaimed Jackie as she looked at the woman.

Mostly she'd seen Ali dressed in her “big girl” clothes so this was the first time that she'd seen her in one of her spring or summer play or sundress as little Ali.

“Thank you Mrs. Vance, Grandma Auggie bought it for me” replied Ali with a smile

“Well I think it's a beautiful dress, and maybe sometime she could show me wear she shops” said Jackie with a smile

“Jackie” said Leon quietly

“Oh shush Leon, no girl has enough dresses” replied Jackie with a smile as she went over and took Ali by the hand and then together they went to talk to Augustina Chandler

“Sorry about that Leon, but it was bound to happen. Even Breena had fallen under Ali's spell, it's something about her innocence and cuteness that woman just can't resist” said Gibbs with a smile as she watched Jackie, Ali and Auggie talking clothes.

“Well I guess it could be worse she could be asking for money or a car” said Leon with a smile.

“Oh believe me we know the feeling Leon” said Tobias with a smile.

 

When he and Jethro had first gotten together Jethro had told him how he'd been afraid that Ali reliving her childhood meant she'd go through the teenage and collage phases but luckily that hadn't been the case. She was happy to stay acting like a two year old most of the time only growing up when she went out as “big Ali” or at work as Allison. And since Allison Grayson/Gibbs-Fornell had multiple master's degrees and worked as the head of the Special Decryption and Cyphers department for the Federal Government, also doing private Decryption and Cyphering and even occasionally consulting with several universities on their language or culture courses, she was very well off even without her father's or mother's family money.

“Well then I guess I really am Uncle Leon aren't I?” answered the man with a smile on his face

“Welcome to the family Director” said Gibbs with a sly smile, then walked over to the woman talking on the couch “Well as much as I hate to break this up ladies we need to get going if were going to get to Home Depot and get the stuff or Ali's spring celebration before lunch” 

“Oh gosh you're right Jethro, we can talk later Ali. Right now we need to go get some pretty flowers” said Jackie as she stood up and looked at Ali.

She really was a complex personality but once you knew about her childhood and excepted the fact of her split personality she was really a joy to be around. So bubbly and sweet with so much love and acceptance for everyone no matter who they were.

“Yes ma'am, and Mrs. Vance...” said Ali shyly

“It's Jackie remember sweetheart” corrected Jackie softly

“Yes ma'am, Jackie. Well I was wondering if I might... that is if it's okay with you and Mr. Vance if I could start calling you Uncle Leon and Aunt Jackie?” asked Ali softly, then looked down at her hands in her lap as she sat slightly twisting them.

She knew that Leon Vance was the Director of NCIS and Gibbs' boss but she thought of all the others as family and wondered if maybe she could extend that to him and his wife as well.

“I think that would be wonderful sweetheart, what do you think Leon?” said Jackie as she looked over at her husband.

Leon along with most of the rest of the family had come into the living room when they'd heard Ali asked her question and now waited anxiously for the Vance's answer.

“I think that would be just fine Ali, but remember it still has to be Director Vance when you come to NCIS”

“Oh yes sir, I won't forget I promise. And thank you!” said Ali as she launched herself at the man giving him a full Ali hug

“Sorry Leon, I should have warned you. Ali's a hugger” said Gibbs with a laugh

“Oh that's quiet alright Jethro” said Leon as he gently rubbed Ali's back just before she disengaged herself from him and threw herself at Jackie.  
“That's enough Princess, we still need to get to Home Depot before your lunch and nap” said Tobias as he came over and gently pulled Ali off of Jackie

“Yes Papa, can Uncle Leon and Aunt Jackie come too?” asked Ali as she looked at her new aunt and uncle then at her Papa

“If they want to I don't see why not?” said Tobias

“We'd love to Ali” said Jackie happily

“Oh goody, goody. Thank you Aunt Jackie, Uncle Leon” cried Ali as she jumped off the couch and ran to get her jacket.

“Thanks Leon, Jackie. You really didn't have to do that, she would have been just as happy to call you Jackie and Leon” said Gibbs

“I know, but if I'm going to start buying the clothes and presents I might as well have the title to go with” said Leon with a smile as he looked into the foyer to see Ali literally bouncing waiting for the others to follow.

“Come on Daddy, come on Papa. We need to get going!” cried Ali as opened the door then bounced out to the wait by the car.

“Are you sure you're ready for an Ali shopping spree Director?” asked Tony as he came up behind him

“How bad can it be DiNozzo, she is after all sixty-three years old” said Vance as he grabbed him jacket

“Oh you have no idea Director Vance” said Tim with a sigh as he passed the couple and headed out the door.

\----NCIS----

 

The trip to Home Depot was made in several cars since the whole family plus Mrs. McDonald was going and after they parked Ali tried to wait patiently at the front door with Mrs. McDonald as the other's arrived. Finally the whole extended family was there and they entered Home Depot, as they entered Ali squealed and started jumping around until Tobias and Gibbs both grabbed a hand and Gibbs whispered in her ear. Whatever he said calmed Ali down immediately and after that she held onto both man's hand as they went through each department getting what they needed for the garden.

When they reached the garden department Gibbs and Tobias saw several familiar face so they let go of Ali's hands and she ran to greet the Home Depot consultants.

“Is she always like that?” asked Leon as he watched an older Home Depot consultant take Ali by the hand and show her the different spring flowers they had.

“Yep, you've just experienced the full Ali shopping mode. Usually it's worse but she's actually being good today” said Tony

“DiNozzo” said Gibbs harshly then started to reach over and head slap the younger man but Ziva and Tim beat him too it.

“Sorry Boss” said Tony as he rubbed the back of his head.

At that minute Ali came bouncing back to the group along with the consultant

“Daddy, Papa. Come look at all the pretty flowers George showed me!” cried Ali as he stood before them once again bouncing.

“Nice to see you again Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Fornell. I hope you didn't mind that I took Ali to see the flowers but I didn't think you wanted her going by herself” said George

“No you're right George, and thank you” said Tobias then gently took Ali's hand. “Alright Princess, show us all the pretty flowers that you want us to buy” then was instantly dragged to where all the potted flowers were.

It took another hour and several carts before the group made it out of Home Depot and as the flowers, soil, plants, seeds, fertilizer, rotary tiller and wood were loaded into the different cars Ali climbed into the backseat quickly cuddling against Mrs. McDonald as her eyes slowly closed. When Gibbs and Tobias got in the front seat they both looked back and saw that Ali was almost asleep against Mrs. McDonald.

“You can lay her down on the backseat if she's to heavy Mrs. McDonald” suggested Tobias as he turned around in the seat and got Ali's pacifier out of her bag and gently slipped it into her mouth without disturbing her.

“Non sense, she's just fine right were she is Tobias. But might I suggest that you pick up or order something for lunch since I don't think this little ones going to be able to wait for you to fix something”

“Your probably right, I'll order pizza so it will be there just after we get home” said Tobias as he turned around and quickly opened his phone and dialed up their favorite pizza place. A few minutes later he closed the phone and said “Pizza's order and should be there about five or ten minutes after we get home”

“That should give us enough time to get everything inside and Ali cleaned up before lunch arrives” said Gibbs with a smile as he looked at his daughter in the rear view mirror.

Currently she was curled up against Mrs. McDonald with her feet on the backseat and a blanket covering her as the older woman gently stroked her hair, quietly humming a song as Ali slept. The rest of the drive was done in silence and as they pulled into their driveway they saw the rest of the family pull up behind them. Gibbs quickly got out of the drivers seat and gathered Ali into his arms taking her straight upstairs to change her.

As the other's exited their cars Jackie came running up and asked quickly “Is Ali alright? Do we need to get Ducky to take a look at her?”

“She's fine Jackie, Ali always falls asleep on the drive home after she's gotten excited. She'll be alright once she's changed and has a short nap. We'll let her sleep until the pizza arrives” answered Tobias  
“Do you need me to go get them Tobias?” asked Tony as he came over to the car.

“No DiNozzo, I've already ordered them and they will be delivered in about twenty minutes so I suggest that we get all these things inside the house before they arrive” said Tobias

“Right Boss, on it Boss...I mean Tobias” said Tony sheepishly then ran back to his car and started unloading the things from his car calling “Hey probie, help me get all this stuff out of the car”

It took the men another ten minutes to unload everything from the cars and put them inside the garage. By then Gibbs had Ali changed and was sitting in the chair in her room watching her sleep until he heard the doorbell, with a smile he got up and tried to wake Ali. She fought him for a few minutes until she finally opened her eyes and noticed who was looking down at her and smiled.

“Have a good nap baby girl?” asked Gibbs as he gently rubbed her cheek.

“Uhhh huh did I miss any of the fun?” asked Ali as she stretched and looked up at him.

“No princess, everyone is still here and lunch has just arrived so if your ready to go downstairs we can all eat then you can take your nap. After that we will start on your spring celebration” said Gibbs with a smile.

“Thank you Daddy” said Ali as she reached up and threw her arms around his neck

“Your welcome sweetheart” said Gibbs as he helped Ali up and together the walked downstairs to find everyone around the around the table passing out plates and pizza. 

The meal was eaten with lots of talk about the up coming celebration and afterwards Gibbs took Ali back upstairs for her nap. By three-thirty Ali was awake again and came bouncing downstairs with Tobias wearing another sundress, after eating her snack in the kitchen everyone went to the garage and Ali and the ladies chose which flowers she wanted in the front beds. After Gibbs tilled up the flower beds Tim, Tony, Jimmy and Leon added the fertilizer then Ali, Mrs. Mc Donald and the rest of the ladies went to work planting the flowers. After watering both flower beds and the newly added bushed along the side fence everyone headed towards the backyard to do the flower bed there.

The same procedure was followed here except that Tobias tilled up the flower bed and while Tim, Tony and Jimmy were adding the fertilizer, while supposedly helping Tony and Ali got into a fight throwing the freshly tilled and fertilized dirt at each other. 

It was only when Gibbs yelled. “DiNozzo! Ali can get dirty enough without your help thank you” did they stop and look at each other with a smile.

“Well she started it Boss....” answered Tony with a sheepish grin

“Yeah and she's only two, so what's your excuse” said Gibbs as he looked at the two.

Even though Ali was physically six-thirty she'd totally embraced her two year old personality and just like any toddler could get into more messes than was necessary, in that way she and Tony fix together perfectly because neither of them had totally grown up.

“Sorry Daddy” said Ali softly as she tried to wipe the dirt off her dress

“Here let me help angel” said Mrs. McDonald as she took Ali's hand and went into the kitchen to clean her up.

“Sorry Boss” said Tony as he brushed the dirt from his clothes then went back to helping fertilize the beds.

A few minutes later Ali returned, her hands and face clean with only a few dirt spots on her dress. After that the flowers were quickly planted and by the time Ali, Ziva, Mrs. McDonald, Abby, Auggie, Jackie and Breena had the last of the flowers planted, the garden had been tilled and fertilized with new boards around the edges. Mrs. McDonald and Auggie supervised the planting of two rows of each vegetable while Jackie and Ali cut up the potatoes and planted them.

When the raised garden was planted and watered Ali, Auggie, Mrs. McDonald, Abby, Ziva, Jackie and Breena started on the container garden planting two tomato plants, a couple of pepper plants and a cucumber and squash plant in the last two containers. Ziva also help Ali plant her small herb garden for cooking. When everything was planted and watered everyone helped clean up and Ali and the younger generation played while Auggie, Ducky, Jackie, Leon and Mrs. McDonald sat on the patio and watched.

At five fifteen Gibbs called a halt to their playing say that Ali needed to shower and change before they started dinner, so after a little fussing both Gibbs and Tobias took Ali upstairs while the rest of the family cleaned up inside. Thirty minutes later Ali, Tobias and Gibbs returned downstairs this time Ali wearing one of her “big girl” sun dresses with white espadrilles shoes, with Tobias and Gibbs wearing comfortable pants and polo shirts.

“My of my doesn't someone look mighty pretty” said Mrs. McDonald as she watched Ali, Tobias and Gibbs come down the stairs.

Even dressed up as “big girl” Ali you could still see the little girl in her shining through

“Thank you Mrs. McDonald, Abby, Ziva and Grandma Auggie bought me these dresses when I need to be just a little bit grown up but still Ali” explained Ali shyly.

Even though she'd gone out several times as “big girl” Ali she was still most comfortable when she was “little” Ali and sometimes got very self conscious.

“Well I think you look beautiful either way sweetheart, now are you ready to help us fix supper?” said Jackie as she came over and led Ali into the kitchen.

Dinner was it's usual family chaos with Ali helping Jackie and Augustina make the fried chicken, then helping Abby and Ziva with the potato salad while Jackie fried the chicken. By six-thirty dinner was ready and they decided to eat outside so the men got the patio ready while the woman brought out the food. Ali's Spring Equinox celebration/picnic was a success and everyone enjoyed the meal of fried chicken, potato salad, cole slaw, corn on the cob, baked beans and biscuits with a bowl of fresh fruit topped with whipped cream for desert tremendously eating until they were stuffed.

 

As the sun set the festivities moved indoors and soon the kitchen was cleaned and everyone situated in the living room while Tony set up one of Ali's favorite movies. As the movie started Ali gave a loud squealed, jumping up from her place on the couch and throwing herself at Tony.

“Oh Tony, thank you. Thank you!” said Ali as she wrapped her arms around his neck

“Your welcome squirt, and happy Spring Equinox” replied Tony with a smile as he gently rubbed her back

A few minutes later Ali made her way back to her place between Tobias and Gibbs on the couch as the movie continued, Ali made it about halfway through the movie before she told Tobias and Gibbs that she needed to be changed. When she returned downstairs she was wearing one of her sleep tops under a over sized tee-shirt with a pair of sleep pants underneath. By the end of the movie Ali was asleep and it was Gibbs that took her upstairs as Tobias said goodnight to their guests. Everyone had brought a bag to stay except Jackie and Leon, and Mrs. McDonald so Tobias walked them to the door.

“Thanks again for coming Jackie, Leon” said Tobias as he walked them to their car.

“Oh thanks for having us Tobias, and tell Ali that we'll see her again soon and we expect some vegetables from her garden as soon as she has enough to harvest” said Jackie as she and Leon got into their car.

“Oh I'm sure they'll be plenty to go around for everyone” said Tobias with a smile, knowing full well that their garden would produce much more than their little family could eat.

As he watched the Vance's car pull away he turned towards the woman still standing by his side.

“Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home Mrs. McDonald?”

“Tobias Fornell you old charmer you, you know perfectly well that I'm safe walking home in my own neighborhood. Besides everyone knows that you will be watching until I reach my house so if there is a problem all I have to do is yell and I'll have at least two armed federal agents coming to my rescue. Now stand there and watch if you want to then go back to that beautiful daughter and partner of yours” said Mrs. McDonald with a smile then leaned over and kissed Tobias on the cheek then headed down the street to her house.

As predicted Tobias stood watching Mrs. Mc Donald until she reached her front porch and entered her house the turned and waving to the few remaining neighbors outside went into the house. Everyone had straighten up the living room picking up Ali's play mattress and comforter and replacing the furniture so that the younger generation were sitting on the chairs and couches while the older generation had already gone upstairs.

As Tobias looked at his and Gibbs extended family he had to smile, they'd really come together today and made Ali's spring equinox celebration as wonderful day for her. He sort of hoped that this was one of the celebrations that Ali kept because he liked having all the family around and it always made the chores go so much faster.

“Remember kiddos, We don't care how late you stay up just don't disturb Ali or it will be you having to try and put her back to sleep” said Tobias with a smile as he headed upstairs.  
“Got it Tobias, goodnight” said Tony softly

“Good night Tobias, and give Ali a kiss from all of us” called Abby, Ziva and Breena

They'd each had their own experience trying to put Ali back to sleep once she was awoke so they knew the importance of being quiet. As Tobias climbed the stairs he saw Gibbs coming out of Ali's door quietly closing it behind him.

“Ali down for the night?” asked Tobias as he came over and pulled the other man into his arms

“Down and out, I don't think we will have any problems with her waking up in the middle of the night tonight” said Gibbs as he leaned into Tobias' arms and kissed him.

“That's good because I was planning a little spring celebration of my own and I'd hate for it to be interrupted” said Tobias after he pulled out of Gibbs' kiss

“Oh really now Tobias, and just exactly what did you have in mind?” asked Gibbs with a smile

“Well you know spring is the season of renewal and new life so I thought I might renew the point of just how much you mean to me”

“Sounds like a plan to me, do you plan on doing this renewal in the hallway or in our bedroom?” asked Gibbs as he once again captured Tobias' lips, kissed him until he had to break away to catch his breath.

“Well since we promised Ali that we would keep our sex life private I think it might be best if we took this somewhere a little more private don't you?” said Tobias as he looked over Gibbs' shoulder to see Tony, Tim, Abby and Ziva staring up at them. 

He was sure they'd seen him go up the stairs and had expected to hear their door close soon after and when they didn't they'd become curious. As Gibbs turned around and saw what Tobias was looking at he blushed and quickly pulled Tobias into their bedroom closing and locking the door behind them.

“So, now where were we...” said Gibbs as he proceeded to make quick work of removing the polo shirt and khaki pants he was wearing.

When Tobias stood naked before him tried to push the other man down on the bed but was stopped by a soft but firm hand to the chest

“Oh no you don't, now it's my turn” whispered Tobias then just like Gibbs made quick work of removing Gibbs' polo shirt and khaki pants.

Once Gibbs stood naked before him he once again was reminded of the renewed love that he'd found with this man and with a gentle push lowered Gibbs to the bed then proceeded to show him with his hands and lips how much he loved him. It was several hours later that the two men finally fell into a blissful sleep entangled in each other's arms and firmly set in both hearts.


End file.
